


Counter Miraculoused! (Body-Swap)

by Justmeandmywriting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1 epilogue divided in 3, 15 years later, 3 epilogues, Body-swap, F/M, I have already written the whole thing, My first writing open to public ever!, adrienette fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmeandmywriting/pseuds/Justmeandmywriting
Summary: Our favorite heroes are too oblivious for their own good. Oh please! Even Wayzz realized it! So Master Fu decides to bring matters to his own hands and body-swapped them!This is my first fan fiction ever, AND my first story EVER to be shown to public. So please be critical in the comments but not too harsh. Please give it a Kudoz and leave a CONSTRUCTIVE message in the comments!





	1. Master Fu’s decision

Marinette was panting as she made her way to school and exclaimed the usual “oh no! I’m gonna be late!!!”  
Tikki sighed and replied “it’s the third time this week Marinette! You have to start finding a balance between Ladybug and Marinette...”  
“I know. But saving Paris and going to school at the same time isn’t so- WHOA!!!!!!!” Marinette yelped and tripped on the stairs, only to fall near Adrien who was also late.  
“Are you alright?” He exclaimed.  
Trying to hide her obvious pain she stammered “A-a-Adrien! Yeah, thanks!” She tried to stand up but yelped in pain and fell once more.  
Adrien gave her an odd look. “Are you sure? That leg seems to be quite hurt... Let me take you to the nurse” he insisted.  
“No no no no. Seriously, I’m fine!” Marinette argued trying to stand up but fell once more.  
Adrien smiled at her. “no you’re not”  
He offered his hand and Marinette doubtfully took it as he helped her all the way to the nurse.

——————————————

In her room, Marinette was lying on her bed with a her leg stiff until Alya barged in  
“Girl! how are you? Adrien told me about your leg, so as soon as school was over I came by”  
“Thanks. The nurse says that I won’t be able to move it for about a week but no biggie... how was school today? Did you do much?” Marinette asked.  
“Not much. The usual...” Alya shrugged. “can you believe that today there was a theft at the mayor’s house? I went hoping to see ladybug for my ladyblog, but only chat noir was there. What could have happened to her?” She continued sounding disappointed.  
“of course!” Marinette whispered to herself “What am I going to do with ladybug?!”  
“What did you say?”  
“Me? Er, nothing! Why would you say that! Erm, nothingimportantyouknow...” she blabbered  
“okay..” Alya said, visibly not convinced, but soon forgets about it.  
“Marineeeeeette!!! You got visitors!” Sabine exclaimed from downstairs  
“Don’t worry Mrs Dupain Cheng. I’ll go upstairs” the girls heard Adrien say.  
Marinette gasped. “Oh my God, it’s Adrien!!!!!” She half-whispered  
“Quick your pictures! The posters!!!” Alya whispered as she stood up.  
“Hide them!!!!” Marinette tried standing up but remembered she couldn’t.

There was a thump from the stairs

“ Hurry up! He’s coming!!!” Marinette told her friend.  
“There!” Alya exclaimed and quickly sat on the edge of her friend’s bed as Adrien opened the trap door.  
“Hey Adrien! What are you doing here?” Alya asked loudly as she realized Marinette wasn’t going to say anything.  
“I came over to see if Marinette was OK” Adrien grinned  
“yeah, she’s great. Aren’t you Marinette?” She elbowed her  
“huh?” Marinette left her daydream.  
“Oh! Yeah! I-i-I’m perfect?”  
“Cool!” He gestured a chair “May I?”  
“yeah sure!” The girls exclaimed as he sat.  
“I won’t be able to move around much, unless it’s for school, because you know I can’t be absent and...” Marinette started blabbering.  
“Great” Adrien interrupted her. “So, I suppose you were having an important conversation up here, so I best be leaving...” he said as he stood up and headed to the door. “NO!” Alya exclaimed. “I mean, no. Stay! I mean, look at the time! I better be going to thus, er, important thing I have right now, so please stay! Marinette could use some talking you know...” she concluded  
“yeah sure!” He grinned  
“No problem! Unless it’s a problem for you Marinette...” he turned to his blushing friend  
“what? Nonono! No problem!” She managed, glaring at Alya. Then she turned to him and grinned shyly. He smiled back and they both blush a bit. Alya giggled and left murmuring under her breath “they’ll thank me later”  
“Sooooo...” Adrien started. “What have you been doing? It must be quite boring to lay around with that boot”  
“Err, not really. You know, I can watch TV and stuff... I have extra time for designing so it isn’t that bad...  
“oh! You’re right! You design! Can you show them to me” he asked. She showed him and they start talking. Marinette is visibly way more relaxed.

Night arrived , and they were still talking.  
“Hahahahaha! You actually did that?  
“You know I’d never lie to you Princess...” his phone started ringing “Oh, I’m sorry. I must get that”  
“Sure!” Marinette said  
“Yes... yes. I totally understand.” Adrien said on the phone “But can’t it be tomorrow? I’m with a friend... All right. I’ll be there in 10 minutes” he concluded and hung up.  
“Who was it?” Marinette was curious.  
Adrien looked embarrassed. “That? Oh, Nathalie You know, I should head home. There is this big project my dad’s doing, and needs me for modeling, and it must be today...” he said sorry to leave his friend alone.  
“Ok! No problem! See you tomorrow!” She waved him goodbye.  
Adrien headed to the trapdoor and stopped abruptly. “hey, I just realized that you never gave me your phone number. Can you write it down for me please?”  
“What?!?” Marinette sputtered  
“It’s no problem if you don’t want to give it to me...” he continued a little disappointed  
“Nononono! I’m sorry. I just erm didn’t hear well?” She apologized, wrote down her number and gave it to him.  
“Cool! Thanks!”  
“No problem!” She beamed. “See you tomorrow at school!”  
“Totally!” He agreed and left  
Tikki came out of her hiding place and exclaimed “Did you just have a full conversation with Adrien without stammering??? That is a HUGE improvement!”  
“I know!!!” Marinette was ecstatic. “And I spoke super relaxed!”  
“yeah!” And they high-fived  
“I was thinking, I gotta tell chat noir that I am not being able to move. He’ll have to do the patrolling on his own...” Marinette said  
“All right, but be careful! Maybe you know his civilian form, and he might recognize you as Marinette!  
“hmmm... you’re right... I’ll just tell him I’m sick or something...”  
“Okay.... I’m still not fully convinced but you have no other option.  
“Tikki! Spots on!!!!” Marinette exclaimed. They transformed. “Great” She went outside as if she were in a random place and calls her partner.

———————————

At the Agreste mansion, Adrien was still thinking about his friend. “Poor Marinette. She was hurt real bad!” he pitted her.  
“yeah yeah sure... where is my Camembert?!?! I need camembert!!!” Plagg requested  
“I still don’t get why all you eat is this stinky cheese” Adrien asked as he gave his Kwami his cheese.  
“For you to understand, for me Camembert is like ladybug for you: the reason to live” Plagg retorted  
“Heyyy!!!!! She isn’t the only reason I live for... anyways I’m glad I’m done with photoshoot so I can relax the rest of the night and try to find out Ladybug’s identity!  
“Not so fast loverboy. You got patrol tonight!” Plagg reminded him.  
“You’re right! Plagg, claws out!” He transformed and saw his lady calling.  
“Why hello m’lady”  
“Chat, I need your help!” He saw she was quite worried.  
“What’s wrong m’lady? Am I too paw-some for you?” He flirted  
“Enough with the puns. I am not gonna be able to patrol for a while, nor fight akumas...” she begun  
“WHAT?! Why?!?!” He interrupted very worried.  
“I am errr sick! Yeah that!” His partner replied.  
“What a pity! But what will I do if there is an akuma?”  
“Well I suppose you could break the object and capture the akumas and I’ll purify them when I’m better...” she suggested.  
“Sounds like a plan. How long will you be sick?” He asked.  
“About a week, or so the doctor says” was the answer.  
“All right... Get well Buggaboo!”  
“Thanks Chaton! Bug out!” She thanked as she hung up.

——————————————

At Master Fu’s Wayzz was worried. “Master, it’s been three years since you have ladybug and chat noir their miraculouses and they still haven’t figured out their identities!” He told his chosen.  
“I know Wayzz. I know... I suppose you are thinking of doing the counter miraculous am I right?” the old man wondered.  
“Yes master. I believe it is the wisest thing to do” the turtle Kwami confirmed.  
“You know we would put them in danger if we do that right? The last time I did it they couldn’t switch back! It is very risky!” Master Fu reminded him.  
“I know! But don’t you remember what happened to medieval Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Wayzz insisted.  
“Hmmmm you are right! They got married but never revealed to each other that they were superheroes... They never found out although they were very depressed because they hid such an important secret from each other...” Fu remembered.  
“Exactly! I know it’s risky and all but you should. I have been seeing Tikki and Plagg lately and they say that the love square is quite tiring for them. Besides, if Adrien and Marinette continue to be as oblivious as they are, they will miss their chances of being together. You know that they are soulmates...  
“Hmmm you are right.. I guess I could try...” Master Fu said.  
“Yay!!!!!” Wayzz was excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo???? Did you like it??? I really enjoyed writing this so I decided to share it with you guys! Please give it a Kudoz and leave a CONSTRUCTIVE comment!
> 
> I’ll post on Monday’s (today is Sunday but I don’t care, I’ll post tomorrow anyways) so stay tuned!  
> English isn’t my 1st language so I’m sorry if there is any grammatical, or spelling error. Please tell in the comments so I can correct them!


	2. At School

The next day at school, Master Fu and Wayzz were “casually” walking around the school, anxiously waiting for the heroes to arrive. And with casually I mean as casual as a 186 year old Chinese man with a Hawaiian flowered red shirt and sunglasses can be.  
“There they are!” Wayzz whispered from his hiding place as he spotted them.  
“Good...” was his chosen’s simple answer.  
Marinette and Alya were chatting with Nino and Adrien. Rather, Alya was talking and Marinette was there, petrified and blushing.  
Master Fu resumed his walking and pretended to fall.  
“Master Fu!” Adrien and Marinette whispered to themselves and ran towards the old man. Well, Adrien ran and Marinette had some trouble with her wheelchair, but managed to help the old man. She helped him up.  
“Thank you my dear” he said quietly.  
“No problem sir!” She answered proudly.  
The old man smirked and asked “Is this your boyfriend sweetie?  
Marinette and Adrien blushed and exclaimed in unison “WHAT?!?!”  
“No! We are just friends! You know...” Marinette quickly explained and added to herself -I wish...-  
Adrien was still in shock, staring at the old man, thinking that he had never given anyone any reason for anyone to think that.  
“I’m not! I am one of her closest friends, but not her boyfriend!  
“Oh, all right. I am sorry.” Master Fu answered with a smile. “You know,” he continued. “In my own country we had a special routine for every time someone helped us. Want to see?”  
Marinette glanced at her watch “Erm, I’m sorry but we should head to class and-“  
“It doesn’t matter Mari.” Adrien interrupted her. “Let’s see it. I’m sure we’ll make it there in time”  
“Good!” Master Fu said. “Now let’s see... Oh right!”  
The two teenagers watched the old man shocked: he was literally jumping and dancing around, murmuring something in what Adrien believed was Chinese, and pointing all the time at Mari and Adrien. Then he came to an abrupt stop.  
“That’s it” he concluded  
“See you around Master!” Mari and Adrien said in unison. Then they looked at each other in surprise. “MASTER?!?!” They both practically yell.  
Hiding a knowing grin, Master Fu added “I’ll be leaving now. Good day to you” And he walked away leaving a very confused Adrien and Marinette behind.

“Well played master” Wayzz said from his hiding place as they walked away.  
“They’ll thank me someday” his chosen agreed.

————————————————

At school, Mari and Adrien were pretty much confused.  
“How do you know Master Fu?” Marinette wondered.  
“Um, well one day he was walking and fell and I helped him out, and er kept in touch ever since” Adrien mustered as he tough -At least I’m not fully lying...-  
“Oh!” She said simply.  
“How about you?” He asked  
“Me? I once helped him cross the street and saved him from being ran over by a car” Mari answered proudly.  
“Wow! I didn’t know you were into helping people out!” Suddenly the resemblance between her and his lady strikes. “You are like Ladybug!” He attempted.  
“What?!” She exclaime, and noticeably got very nervous. “I am nothing like her! She’s so cool and I am” she stopped a second to breath madly clumsy

Adrien gasped

Flashback:

“I forgot to introduce myself. I am... Chat Noir! Yeah, Chat Noir! And you are?” Chat Noir asked  
“And I am” stops a second because her Lucky Charm fell on him “madly clumsy...” she concluded as an apology 

Back to present

“A-adrien?” Marinette asked, worried.  
“Huh?” Adrien said as he snapped out of it. “I am really sorry Mari.” He apologized. “I just spaced out a bit”  
“Mari come on you’ll be late!” Alya reminded her as the bell rang.  
“We better be going” she said  
“Yeah”

In class Adrien is rather distracted as Nino doesn’t fail to see  
“Dude, are you sure you’re okay?” He asked during break time  
“Nino, honestly I’m fine! I’m just tired.” Was the only thing his best friend would answer.

“.. and Adrien asked me for my number!!!” Mari told her BFF excitedly far away from the boys.  
“No way!!!! Congrats girl!!!!” Alya hugged her.  
“Thanks!!!” Mari beamed “Lower it! He’s coming towards us!” She warned as her crush approached them.  
“Hi girls! Mari, can I talk to you?” Adrien asked.  
“Yeah sure!” She kind of blurts out. 

They go somewhere private and a blushing Adrien asked “You know Mari, I was wondering if you... I don’t know... wanna go out today after school?”  
“What?!” Marinette practically shrieked  
“Not if you don’t want to...” he began.  
“Nonono! I’d love to!!!” She rephrased quickly.  
“Good! See you then!” He said and left.  
“What about your crush on LB?” Plagg asked as they left.  
“That’s the thing! I think Mari is Ladybug!!” Adrien was happy to share  
“Whatever you say kid. BTW, got any Camembert?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien stopped being oblivious yay!!! I did it because I SO need it to happen in the actual series...  
> Anyways, I’m really sorry I didn’t post yesterday, but there was an electricity cut in all my block and my phone was dead until today. So here is a new chapter! It’s shorter, but I hope you liked it! Marinette and Adrien date I’m the next one!!! Yay!!!! It will have an unexpected turn tho...
> 
> Thank you so much those who left Kudoz and commented! It means the world to me!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Like always, please leave a CONSTRUCTIVE comment below! Thank you!!!


	3. I’m sorry

I know I haven’t posted anything yesterday. I’m really sorry. It’s just that I have many exams coming up, so I must study. I’m really sorry. I’ll post the new part as soon as I finish it! Promise! But some changes will be made. I’ll post once every 15 days (2 weeks) from now on. I’m sorry. It’s just that I must study and I don’t have much time left... I am really sorry! I’ll post the new part as soon as I finish it, and 2 Monday’s later I’ll post again. See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo???? Did you like it??? I really enjoyed writing this so I decided to share it with you guys! Please give it a Kudoz and leave a CONSTRUCTIVE comment!
> 
> I’ll post on Monday’s (today is Sunday but I don’t care, I’ll post tomorrow anyways) so stay tuned!  
> English isn’t my 1st language so I’m sorry if there is any grammatical, or spelling error. Please tell in the comments so I can correct them!


End file.
